


Хватит киснуть

by LRaien



Category: DC Comics - Countdown to Final Crisis
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, james is dead
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Люди могут умереть быстро. Воспоминания — нет.
Relationships: James Jesse/Hartley Rathaway
Kudos: 1





	Хватит киснуть

Воспоминания приходят. Приходят, раздражая, обжигая горечью того, от чего остался только прах. Больно, когда приходят во сне, но ещё больнее — когда смешиваются с явью.

_Вот он — Джеймс, как живой. Словно и не умирал на руках у товарища. Улыбается как ни в чем ни бывало, готовый выдать очередную дурацкую шутку.  
— Заткнись.  
— Но я же еще ничего не сказал, эй!  
— Я уже знаю, что сейчас ты скажешь что-то настолько идиотское, что уже заранее не хочу этого слышать.  
— Да ладно тебе, Пайпер, от смеха ещё никто не умер!_

Да уж. Интересно, он вообще думал о смерти всерьез? Вряд ли. А если и думал, то никогда и никому об этом не говорил, только отшучивался. Что он прятал за этим и прятал ли вообще?

_— Не делай такую кислую мину, Пайпер. Стоит отойти — и ты сразу превращаешься в воплощение уныния! Я же не буду веселить тебя всю жизнь.  
— Очень на это надеюсь.  
— Конечно, я найду себе шикарную цыпочку — может быть, знойную брюнетку с большими сиськами, или стильную блондинку с огромными сиськами, а может быть даже рыжую стерву с гигантскими сиськами... Хотя лучше, если все трое падут к моим ногам. И мы вместе свалим отсюда на какой-нибудь пляж, где...  
— Ты пришел сюда, чтобы рассказать мне о своих нереализованных подростковых мечтах?  
— Почему ты говоришь так, будто они никогда не сбудутся? Может, эти три горячие красотки уже ждут меня!_

Твоим мечтам, если они и были, не суждено сбыться. Ты мёртв. Зачем, черт возьми? Зачем? Чего ты вообще хотел этим добиться?

_— Эй, Пайпер, хватит киснуть. Улыбнись.  
— Отвали.  
— Нет, друг мой — и только друг! — я не отстану, пока ты не прекратишь кукситься. Послушай, хоть раз нормально посмейся над моими шутками, а? Для чего я, по-твоему, их придумываю?  
— Чтобы испортить окружающим жизнь?  
— Чтобы сделать её веселее!_

Зачем? Нет, серьёзно, — зачем? Он ведь наверняка старался над каждым розыгрышем, изобретая все новые изощрённые способы шокировать окружающих. Смех был самым дурацким оружием в его арсенале. Так зачем?

_— Перестань ходить с вселенской печалью на лице, Хартли. Улыбнись. Мне просто хочется, чтобы тебе тоже было весело. Ты слишком одиноко смотришься. И не надо мне рассказывать, что тебе хватает твоих серых друзей — людей они тебе не заменят. Улыбайся почаще. Живи и улыбайся._

Как скажешь. Жить и улыбаться.  
Только было бы лучше, если бы ты не умер раньше меня.


End file.
